Perdóname
by Noa-san
Summary: Mirarla significaba recordar el día en que le había fallado, no pudo protegerla, por eso la evitaba, por temor a que ella le odiara. Pero no se dio cuenta de que así solo lograba lastimarla aun peor.


¡Konichiwa! Este es el primer fic HitsuHina que hago, espero no sea el ultimo. Lo hice con mucho amor, mientras escuchaba una música nostálgica, aunque no recuerdo con exactitud cual era xD, pero en fin, ojala les guste ^.^.

Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pase en estos dos años que no sabemos de SS.

También recalco que soy terrible haciendo summarys y que a duras penas logre subir el One-Shot, si que fue difícil xD pero lo logre! Es que soy nueva subiendo fics en esta pagina, por lo que me manejo del todo bien aun ^^U. Si esta algo mal gomen, y porfa avísenme para poder solucionarlo b^.^

Por sierto, esto esta dedicado a mis queridas hermanas, dos mujeres muy especiales, **Brise-Nee-chan** y **Caro-Nee-san**… ¡Las amo!

Bueno ya dejare de escribir y he aquí mi alocada historia…

_Ni Bleach ni s__us personajes me pertenecen, solo son mías las locas historias que hago con ellos…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PERDÓNAME <span>**

Estaba agotado, pero no me rendiría, debía lograrlo. Controlar mi bankai por completo, hacerme más fuerte. Me esforzaba al máximo, no descansaba hasta caer porque mis piernas ya no puedan más. Aunque a veces ni eso bastaba, me levantaba y seguía peleando.

—Shiro-chan.

Una suave voz escuche a mis espaldas. ¿Hace cuanto no la oía? Ya no recordaba, trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con ella. A pesar de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella para protegerla.

—Shiro-chan.

Volví a escucharla, pero no voltee a mirarla. Simplemente no podía, mirarla significaría recordar el día en que termine lastimándola. Yo que jure protegerla con mi vida termine dañándola de la peor manera.

_Shiro-chan… ¿Por qué?_

Cerré mis puños bruscamente y sin controlarme arroje a Hyōrinmaru lejos de mí. Había recordado esas palabras. Jamás me perdonaría por lo que hice ese día. Jamás pensé en sentirme de esa manera. Llena de impotencia, frustración y sobre todo dolor. Sentí como se me partía el alma en dos.

Me voltee con la mirada agachada para irme del lugar.

Cobarde. Que patético, pero a la vez real. Seguro ella me odiaría, por eso la evitaba, una cosa es que lo sepa, pero otra muy diferente es que me lo diga. No, eso sería demasiado para mí. No puedo creer lo débil que me he vuelto. Pero es que frente a ella es difícil no serlo.

Cuando comencé a caminar para marcharme por unos segundos sentí su perfume, su aroma, que embriago cada parte de mi.

Bruscamente me agarro del brazo para detener mi andar. Esa actitud de ella me sorprendió y lentamente me voltee a verla. Tenía la mirada agachada. Estaba llorando.

—Shiro-chan… Perdóname. Sé que estas molesto conmigo. Tal vez me odies pero, por favor basta. No sigas.

¿Molesto? ¿Odiarte?

Yo jamás sentí esas cosas por ti y por más que quería no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Abrí la boca para articular alguna palabra pero nada.

—Hinamori…

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar. La estaba dañando, otra vez. Merezco que me odie.

—Entiendo el porqué actúas así, lo sé. Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice, estuve mal y sé que con estas palabras es muy poco pero… No me gusta estar así contigo, no puedo...

Antes de que siguiera hablando la tome del brazo y la atraje asía mi para abrasarla. Cuando levanto la mirada sorprendida lo confirme, estaba llorando.

Le limpie las lagrimas que corrían pos sus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos y luego la recosté sobre mi pecho.

—Tonta.

—Shiro-chan…

—No, ahora tú me escucharas. ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te odie?

—Es que tu…

—Si tal vez puede que no nos hayamos visto mucho estos días, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Estuve muy ocupado en el escuadrón.

Después de tanto sonrió. Una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera que me hiso sentir tan feliz. Volver a verla de esta manera me levanto todos los ánimos.

Protegerla. Eso es lo que siempre are, daría mi vida por ello, jamás dejaría que nadie le haga daño, no otra vez. No lo soportaría una vez más.

—Perdóname Shiro-chan.

—Te dije que no debes disculparte por nada.

—Eso dices tú, pero de igual forma te lo digo. Si no lo hago no podre dormir esta noche.

—Está bien moja camas, mientras dejes de lloriquear.

—¿Lloriquear? ¡Oye! — Exclamo separándose de mí, fingiendo estar molesta —Y ya no me llames "Moja camas"

—No hasta que te refieras a mí como Capitán Hitsugaya.

—Eso no cambiara nada. Y dudo que lo haga.

—Entonces acostúmbrate, ya que me llamaras por ese tonto apodo yo te llamare así. Espera ¿eso qué traes ahí son sandias?

—Sí, pero no pienso convidártelas— Sentándose al lado de ellas para empezar a comer —Era para compartirlas contigo pero notando como me llamaste cambie de opción.

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos le saque unas cuantas rodajas y sentándome al lado de ella comencé a comerlas como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Oye!— Se quejo.

—No fastidies— Y como era de costumbre le tire unas cuantas semillas a su cara para que callase.

—¡No Shiro-chan! — Trataba de cubrirse aunque no lo lograba.

—¡Que es Capitán Hitsugaya!

Pasó el tiempo y ya atardeció. Era una locura con ella a mi lado el tiempo pasaba volando, aunque me gustaría que fuera más lento para así disfrutar más. Tenerla conmigo.

Escuche un susurro de su parte pero no lo alcance a oír. Voltee para verla aun con algo de sandia en la boca.

—¿Hum? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Yo…

Su voz sonaba quebrada, me preocupe por ella. Deje la sandia de lado y la mire.

—¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué te sucede?

Salto asía mí abrasándome fuertemente. Creí que no podía respirar, aunque no sé si por lo fuerte de su abraso o por el hecho de lo juntos que nos encontrábamos.

—¡Arigato Shiro-chan!... Arigato, Arigato. Siempre estás ahí para mí. Nunca me perdonare por haber dudado de ti. ¡Perdóname!

—Pero es que cada día te vuelves más tonta. Ya te lo dije. Eso ya paso, no hace falta volver a mencionarlo. Estoy aquí y tú también, estamos bien. No hace falta recordar momentos dolorosos. Miremos este atardecer como en los viejos tiempos. Disfrutemos de cada mañana. No te atormentes.

—Hitsugaya-kun…

—Te quiero Moja-camas.

Le di una sonrisa burlona al decirlo. Ella me correspondió dándome la misma pero con más brillo e intensidad, sus ojos radiaban alegría. Era hermosa.

—Yo también Shiro-chan… Yo también…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? Yo adore escribirla, aunque no se si quedo muy bien, no es la primera ves que escribo un fic sobre Bleach, pero si la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja ^^U… Espero les haya gustado y desde ya muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Se re cuidan.

Sayonara.


End file.
